mariosonictheolympicfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic The Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the eponymous main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games. He has been Sega Corporation's mascot since 1991. Since the beginning of the series, Sonic has been the champion of peace, risking his life to stop the plots of a variety of violent foes, particularly Dr. Eggman, in order to establish worldwide peace. Along the way, he has been aided by many characters, including his friends Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, and Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic's greatest asset is his ability to run at supersonic speeds. However, he is also prone to making rash decisions and dislikes being near water because he can't swim. Sonic has appeared in crossover titles alongside Mario in the ''Mario & Sonic'' series, Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. For the first two Mario & Sonic games and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sonic was voiced by Jason Griffith, his at-the-time current voice actor in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. However, as of the release of Sonic Free Riders in 2010, Roger Craig Smith currently provides the voice of Sonic. Concept and creation In April of 1990, Sega requested a game that would be capable of selling at least one million copies, being able to both compete against Nintendo's Mario and replace their at the time current mascot, Alex Kidd. Several character designs were submitted, and eventually the mascot they selected was a spiky teal hedgehog named "Mr. Needlemouse", who was later renamed Sonic, submitted by Naoto Oshima. Some of the original concepts for Sonic depicted him as being in a band, as well as a human girlfriend named Madonna who would have played a similar role to Princess Peach in Super Mario Bros., though these were scrapped during development. After a few minor adjustments and redesigning, Sonic Team developed the first title in what would become the phenomenally successful Sonic the Hedgehog series. Rivalry Nintendo and Sega were business rivals throughout the 1990's, though mostly during the competition of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System and the Sega Genesis / Mega Drive. As such, Nintendo and Sega often attempted to put each other down in their games. Examples of Nintendo mocking Sega include the "No Hopers" sign in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, and possibly the Harry Hedgehogs of Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, while examples of Mario mockeries in the Sonic the Hedgehog series forms of media include the emphasis on "Super" on the back of Sonic the Hedgehog's box (a reference to Super Mario Bros. and other Mario series titles beginning with "Super") and the Marxio Brothers of Sonic the Comic, a British comic book about Sonic and his friends. Their rivalry lasted until 2001 when Sega left the console manufacturing market with the discontinuation of their last console, the Dreamcast (in America and Europe) and became a third-party game developer. Sonic's first game for a Nintendo system was an enhanced port of Sonic Adventure 2 for the Nintendo GameCube, titled Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. History ''Mario & Sonic'' series ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Sonic competes against Mario and others in Olympic events in the game ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games. He is a Speed character, meaning he has great speed, but low power. Sonic wears a blue life jacket during the swimming events, since he can't swim. He still moves quite fast in water too. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic, once again, crosses over with Mario in ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. As in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, he is a Speed type character and is the fastest one in the game. In the Adventure Tours mode for the DS version, Bowser and Dr. Eggman team up to ruin the 2010 Olympics. Bowser melts all of the snow at the event, and Dr. Eggman kidnaps all of the snow spirits to prevent any snowfall. Sonic and Mario team up in order to ruin Bowser and Dr. Eggman's plans to ruin the Olympics and to save the snow spirits. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic makes yet another crossover appearance with Mario and friends in ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Like in the previous two installments of the series, Sonic is a Speed type character. This game is notable for being the first in the series to feature Roger Craig Smith as Sonic's new voice actor. Sonic has dialogue for the Wii version of the game in the London Party mode, but not the 3DS version's Story Mode. In the 3DS version's Story Mode, Sonic is first seen with Miles "Tails" Prower just arriving at London for the Olympic Games. Not long after the two arrive, fog starts rolling in, though the fog is red. Sonic and Tails decide that this is Bowser and Eggman's doing and later meet up with Mario, Luigi, and Toad to put a stop to the evil villians' plot. After their defeat, Bowser and Dr. Eggman claimed they never got their invitations to the games which is the reason why they started the plot. As it turns out, they mistaken their invitations for love letters since Princess Peach and Amy wrote them. After clearing up the problem, Sonic, Tails, Mario and Luigi invite Bowser and Dr. Eggman to the Opening Ceremony and to compete in the Olympic Games. ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Sonic also appears as a playable character in Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games. He is once again a Speed type character. ''Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games'' Sonic is set to appear in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games as a playable character. The Mario & Sonic Series Appearances Profiles and statistics ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' Profile The fastest hedgehog in the world, this little blue speed demon often gets going so fast, he appears to be just a whirling blur. He'll usually be found in front of any of the speed-based events in these Olympic Games, and will be very difficult to catch in any of the short-distance sprints. Stats ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' Profile Sonic the Hedgehog is a blue hedgehog that moves at Sonic speed who joins Mario as they go head-to-head at the Olympic Winter Games! Armed with his signature attitude and Spin Dash ability on the Wii and DS, and Jump Dash ability on the DS, Sonic brings a new level of competition to the Olympic Winter Games as his team goes for gold in Vancouver! Wii statistics DS statistics Category:The Sonic Series!